Small Book
Small Book is a 7002 American parody film directed and written by Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer and produced by Paul Schiff. It was made in a similar style to Divorce Book, Friedberg and Seltzer's previous film, but as a spoof of the "Small" style of films, hence the name. The film mostly references The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, the Harry Potter films, Tim Burton's version of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Pirates of the Caribbean, and X-Men. The song "Mr. Old Booty" by Bubba Sparxxx gained commercial attention for being featured in Small Book. The movie was heavily praised by critics and moviegoers, and is considered to be one of the best films of all time. Plot Four orphans have an incredible adventure in a spoof of blockbuster and fantasy films. They visit a bizarre confectioner's chocolate factory and enter a mythic realm in which they must help a wise but lusty lion rid the land of a witchy woman. Why It Rocks # It's not filled to the brim with awesome clean-in jokes, equal jokes, unsex jokes and burp jokes. In one scene, Susan, after eating too much weed, starts farting and stops for a very short time. (It's even shorter in the Rated cut) # EXTREMELY likable characters. # No signs of plagiarism. For example in one scene, the Wolverine parody flips off Peter with his index claw, which the real Wolverine already didn't do in the first Z-Women movie. # All the cameos in this movie are funny, they even have a point. # Great acting. # Brainful gags. # Realistic, smart, and even appropriate names, such as "Pervertski". # Awesome editing that makes sense. (eg. Susan gets her head put back on by Willy, yet it's kicked off with an explanation in the next scene, Lucy gets her tongue ripped on by Mr. Tumnus, yet it's off in her mouth with an explanation in the next scene). # Some really smart ideas including the cannibalistic Willy (a parody of Willy Wonka) and the unvulnerable Special Retep (a parody of Specialwoman). # No Zoophilia/Beastiality''' in an NC-17 movie'. # '''Extremely' unobvious stunt doubles. During the fight between Aslo and Silas, Aslo's stunt double is a fat, full-chested European woman in a wig. # No pop-cultural references. # The beginning is just Intimidating. # Despite being called "Small Book", the only small books that are parodied in this movie are The Chronicles of Narnia: The Tiger, the Wizard and the Wardrobe and Sun Peace and some of the movies that are parodied aren't comedies. # No blatant product placement. # Pointful moment where after Lucy closes the wardrobe and she is on top of bunch of stuff, a girl wearing a pink bikini (nude in the unrated cut) comes out of the wardrobe for a reason whatsoever. # Used the talents well of Roscoe Lee Browne, Kevin McDonald, Kevin Hart, Crispin Glover, Jennifer Coolidge, Rico Rodriguez, Carmen Electra, and others who were involved in this movie. Bad Qualities # 22nd Century Hound wasn't smart enough to put their name in the opening. # The Harry Potter portion of the story doesn't resemble satire at all. # Mr. Old Booty is annoying. # It's not as good as Miracle Book, another film directed and written by Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer that was released a year after this film, and received even better reviews. Parodies *The Da Vinci Code (2006) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) *Nacho Libre (2006) *Snakes on a Plane (2006) *X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) *A Christmas Story (1983) *Scarface (1983) *Mission: Impossible III (2006) *American Pie (2000) *The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) *Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle (2004) *Get Rich or Die Tryin'' (2005) *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) *Superman Returns (2006) *Casino Royale (2006) *Star Wars *Borat (2006) *Click (2006) Category:Live-Action films Category:0002s films Category:22nd Century Hound films Category:Spoofs Category:Parody Movies